High Density Lipoprotein (HDL) is an important lipoprotein in blood. It participates in a process called Reverse Cholesterol Transport (RCT), through which cholesterol in tissue cells can be transported to the liver to be metabolized into a harmless substance, hence restraining the occurrence and evolution of atherosclerosis (AS). Apolipoprotein A-1 (apoA-1) is the main form of apolipoprotein in High Density Lipoprotein (HDL). It is closely related to the physiological function of HDL in the blood. It is the main undertaker of the HDL anti-atherosclerosis function. Besides, according to recent research results, apoA-1 deficiency may cause the evolution of atherosclerosis and an increase of inflammation. Furthermore, apoA-1 decreases Low Density Lipoproteins (LDL) and cleans plaque. In addition, according to recent research results, apoA-1 is promising for applications in drugs with an anti-inflammation effect or liver-targeting function.
Methods such as ultra-speed centrifuge, organic solvent precipitation, and high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) are usually used to purify apoA-1. However, there are some innate defects in these methods, such as low yield, high cost, insecurity, and a production scale that is too small. These methods are not suitable for apoA-1 industrial production.
On the other hand, as one of the fractions acquired after plasma fractionation, plasma fraction IV is always discarded because no useful product can be purified for commercial application. In accordance with the present invention, a purification method suitable for large-scale production is provided, and apoA-1 with high purity is acquired from plasma fraction IV.